For the Love of a Pilot
by SugarRos
Summary: CANCELED! The year is 4025, and Eartharians have discovered life on every other planet. War is on the outbreak, and the only thing standing in the way are two teenagers... Sorato
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Does anyone else think that Chad Michel Murray looks a lot like Yamato? Or is that just me?

Hey, Goddess InuYasha here. I am aware that this fic has been up before, because I wrote it under a different name. Then got kicked off of FF.N. But I am back, and it is up. Better than ever. And finished this time.

Enjoy.

Goddess InuYasha

_._

_FOR THE LOVE OF A PILOT_

.

Prologue:

The year is 4025. Humans, or Eartharians as some call us, have advanced far in technology. We now have space travel and anti-gravity transportation. We have also discovered life on every planet in our solar system.

On the Sun: Heatbypassers. They are made up of nothing but fire. They are the universe powers, but are peaceful as long as they are left alone. They do not get involved in other wars unless it affects them in some way.

On Mercury: Murcarians. We know nothing of the race except that they live off water and water alone. Their bodies are made of 98.5% fluids, and they need high temperatures to stay alive. As far as we know they are peaceful, but they do not communicate with outsiders. We live in fear of them attacking, but get no signs of it at all.

On Venus: Venitites. Also called the honeymoon planet, Venus is nothing but a tourist's fantasy world. And dreams of love and lust are possible here. They are a culture of nothing but sex and pure passion. Venitites do not approve of war, but often kidnap young children for sex slaves. Prostitution and strip clubs, sex and drugs, it is the perfect hiding spot for the lustful at heart.

On Earth's Moon: Lunarians. They are a planet of frozen time. They live peacefully, but prehistorically, not shamed by their nudity they live off hunting and taking. Living in caves and trees, they are much like the caveman era.

On Mars: Martins. Our one, true allies live on mars, the martins. Their culture is close to ours, although they are much, much farther technology advanced.

On Phobos: Phobias. They are a planet of distress and disease. The living forms there suffer slowly day by day, knowing all along they will soon die out completely.

On Deimos: Panics. They are a planet full of fear. They live underground, afraid of almost everything, and kill any outsider that comes close to their atmosphere.

Jupiter: Jupitarians. They are a race of evil overlords and slave owners. Battle has been a threat between the Jupitarians and Earth for the past twenty years. They are made of nothing but pure energy. They life off of electricity and lightning. They dream of becoming a universe power.

Eartharians have called a code-red alert system into action. They are forced to live underground for an hour a day. Drills are practiced every five hours. The Eartharians now live in fear. Most never make it to collage and spend the rest of their lives growing life-farms or opening shelters for the war-lost. Those who do continue to educate themselves are sent into space-labs, where the only collage in the world now exists. Every collage student must also learn to be either a doctor or nurse. They will be called in if a war effort is ever needed. These space labs are also homes for test pilots, teenagers who decide to join the UW (United World) Space Force. Their training is for three years and they are also trained to be called into battle at any time if necessary.

And so, good people, our story begins, of two lovers found, and thrown together by a cruel twist of fate.

.

I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. The next chapter should be up shortly.

Goddess InuYasha


	2. Chapter 01

Okay, here's the next chapter. I decided to go easy on you guys and NOT wait for any reviews till I posted this since the prologue was all of TWO PAGES!!!! So here it is.

Along with most of my stuff, this chapter gets pretty intense sexually. Not really in a good way either. But it creates good drama. shrugs Also, I redid most of this chapter from the last time it was up under my old name. …..It's really weird going back and thinking: Oh my God…. What the HELL was I thinking when I WROTE that?!!!

Goddess InuYasha

.

Chapter 1

.

Sora inhaled deeply as she stepped out from the dorm rooms and into the wide, open, grassy area. It was beautiful today. The sun was shining and the wind was perfect, and the birds were singing in a cute little note that Sora had come accustomed to in her first year at the World Space Lab. She walked a few steps out onto the grass and sat down, stretching out and smiling as she enjoyed the few more minuets she had before class began.

She lifted her head up to the sky and sighed.

No matter how many times she looked, she'd never get used to it. The view from the Space Lab was… not very normal, it being in space and all, and even though it _seemed_ as if the sun was bright, there was no sun to look at. It was always stars. Stars and the many planets that she one day hoped to visit.

It was strange how, even in the middle of the day, you could see the stars so clearly. How even though the bright glare made you squint, you could still make out the blackness of space.

Sora sighed and stood, brushing off the grass that clung to her Space Lab uniform, and making her way to the classrooms.

"Sora! Sora, wait up!"

She turned her head to see a girl with bright pink hair running up behind her. The girl was waving and grinning like an idiot, and Sora couldn't help but smile back. She stopped walking, waiting for the girl to catch up.

"Sora!" The girl gasped, placing her hand on Sora's shoulder, supporting herself on her best friend while she caught her breath. "I was calling your name out forever!" She said in her slightly whiny voice.

Sora grinned and patted her friend on the back. "Sorry. Guess I was a little distracted."

The girl laughed. "It's okay." She said. "It gave me a workout to catch up with you. I never realized how out of shape I am." She started to walk again, Sora following. "I need to sign up at a gym. Think you could give me a discount?"

Sora rolled her eyes. She had met the girl, Mimi, in her art class, on their first day at the Space Lab, and they became instant friends. Sora had gotten a job at a popular gym and she got workout sessions for free. She knew Mimi would have asked her sooner or later. "Mimi, I doubt I can give you a discount, but I'll see what I can do." She let out a teasing laugh. "Maybe you should get a job there with me. Then you could get free sessions."

Mimi shook her head. "I don't think so, Sora. I like my job at Jake's too much. And I would rather have free coffee than free workout sessions any day." Mimi was working at the local coffee shop. Plus, it seemed to Sora that she had a little crush on the manager.

Sora took two fast steps and spun around so she was walking backwards and facing her friend at the same time. "But we just got some new, advanced VR games from Crystal Tokyo!" She said, excitedly. "They're the newest ones straight from Mars!"

Mimi curiously raised her eyebrow. "Tell me more."

Sora grinned. She stopped walking, making Mimi almost run into her. "A fighting game! Kickboxing! You can play other friends, or you can pull up famous kick boxers and play them instead! It's incredible!"

Mimi just blinked. Then she rolled her eyes and sidestepped around Sora. "No way will I ever play a game like that!"

Sora had to take a few running steps to catch up to Mimi. "But they made it so you can actually feel it when they hit you! But it doesn't really! It's so cool!"

"Sora, I don't like fighting games! I like romance games!"

Sora thought for a second. Then she shrugged. "Well, we _did_ get Date & Make-out 5000."

Mimi stopped walking. "What?!!" She cried, grabbing onto Sora's shoulders. "You have WHAT?!!!"

Sora grinned.

.

"Yamato. Yamato! Yamato, get your lazy ass out of bed!"

Yamato Ishida groaned and rolled over in his pod, pulling his stiff pillow over his head, blocking out his annoying friend.

"Yamato! Sergeant's gunna freak! We have a code-red meeting in ten minuets!"

Yamato rolled over again, this time squinting at the florescent lights over his head. He moaned and sat up, slowly rubbing his face and sleepily sweeping his blond bangs away from his face. "Tai?" He asked slowly, still half asleep. "What time is it?"

"O-300 Hours."

"Shit, dude." He moaned. "Three in the morning?"

"Yeah." Tai grinned, as he turned and opened the door to Yamato's sleeping cubicle. "I'll be waiting by the levitator, okay? Hurry it up."

"Yeah, yeah." Yamato mumbled as his friend walked out the door. He stood slowly and glanced around, his vision still blurry from his sleep. He placed his hands on his hips, covered only by his boxers, and searched with his eyes for a shirt to throw on. Finding nothing, he moaned and searched hastily through his small room, digging under piles of clothes and peeking behind the 3-Dvision and under his bed, trying desperately to find something clean. He let out a yell of triumph upon coming across a clean, white, yet slightly wrinkly wife-beater.

He stumbled to his closet, pulling the skin-tight top over his head, blocking his vision for only a second, and pulled out a clean, pressed, dark, navy blue pair of pants and a jacket with the United World Space Force, or UWSF, training lab sign sewed onto the pockets. He hurriedly dressed himself and walked quickly out the door.

"Took you long enough." Tai said, welcoming Yamato as he pressed the button to call the levitator.

The levitator had been invented in the early 3050's. It was an improvement on the antique use of transportation to get up and down a building, the elevator. The levitator, instead of just moving up and down, moved also to the left and right, as well as made sharp turns, curves, and sometimes had the means to go upside down and sideways. It got up to speeds of 300 miles per hour. It was the most used public transportation.

The levitator 'dinged' and opened the doors, letting the two trainees enter, closing up after them. The boys strapped themselves onto the seats and in three seconds they were off.

"So, what the hell is this meeting all about?" Yamato asked, still a little peeved that he was up at three in the morning.

Tai only shrugged. "No idea. Maybe there's a battle." His eyes lit up with excitement.

Yamato snorted as a response. "Yeah right." He grumbled. "They would never use trainees unless it was the Jupitarians attacking." He shook his head. "And everyone knows that won't happen." He paused. "At least for a while."

Tai raised his eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

Yamato leaned back in his seat, his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "Because they've been threatening to attack forever now, and they still haven't." He shrugged. "I say they're full of shit."

Tai shrugged again. "Whatever, dude. Whatever."

Samsung shivered.

She felt sick.

Sick and dirty.

A very large Eartharian with a balding head and a drooling mouth was groping her. He ran his fat fingers up the inside of her thighs and under her panties while the other fiddled with a bra-covered breast. She knew his fantasy. She was trained to know his fantasy. His dirty mouth went to her neck and sucked violently, biting it and giving her multiple burses. This guy was a total pervert, not that it was unusual here on Venus, but still, Samsung was not looking forward to giving this guy the kind of pleasure he wanted. She sighed, biting her lip to hold back the tears. The fat, balding Eartharian took it as a sign of pleasure and groped her harder.

Why, oh why and she been born with the curse of beauty? Especially on Venus. Yes, Samsung was a Venitite. She was born and sold as a sex slave the moment she turned five. She was tortured and raped over and over, then was taught how to give pleasure. To give any kind of pleasure. Because sex was where the money was. And that's all she was to her master; a money collector. Plus his very own sex toy. He used to show her off to his other powerful friends, blindfolding her and tying her to a bed, letting them have their way with her over and over. It was a punishment. A lesson to teach her that she was nothing. She existed to give pleasure and _only_ to give pleasure. Nothing more.

The man moved his hands and mouth from Samsung's body and relief flooded her senses, but she knew it was only the beginning. She felt something on her stomach and looked down to see a schoolgirl's uniform. She looked up at the man and raised her eyebrow, speaking in a thick Venitite accent. "Youu want mme to drress up?"

The man nodded.

"Thaat wiill cost you extrra, you know." She said to him in her silky voice.

He nodded again.

"Fiine then." She stood and walked behind a door which led to a storage room where she quickly changed. The faster she got it over with, the faster she could go to bed and dream of better things for a night. The man was a teacher at an all girls school and he couldn't help but get a 'hard on' every time a girl walked by. Samsung was sickened. What kind of parent would let their child go to a school with him as a teacher?

She finished changing and looked down at the outfit. It was tight. The skirt came to inches below her butt and the top was so small her breasts her almost popping out. Her nipples were easily seen, as they were perked from the earlier attention. She frowned at herself. She hated that her body reacted so differently from how her mind did. Her body loved the attention and pleasure, but her mind wanted to kill herself to rid of the mental, not to mention physical, pain. She cleared her throat and walked out from behind the door, ready to play her part. "Teeacheerr." She said in her silky voice. "You wanteed to tallk to mee?"

The man gasped when he saw her. Samsung looked him over and noticed he was already erect. "Y-yes, miss...."

"Sam."

"Yes, miss Sam." He said, standing from the bed.

"Well, whaat about?" She asked, walking slowly over to him, making sure her hips gave a little swing at each step.

The man grinned, growing comfortable. "Well, frankly, your grades have dropped, and I've noticed a change in the way you dress."

"Reeally, teeacheerr? Iis that.... Baad?" She asked, drawing out her last word in a sexy way.

The man nodded. "It's very bad, Sam. And I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

Samsung gasped. "Puniish mee? Oh teeacheerr, don't do that. Ii'll prromisee to bee a good giirrl!"

The man shook his head. "It's too late, Sam. I can't not punish you. It wouldn't be fair to the other students."

Samsung looked down and made her cheeks flush. "What wiill you do wiith mee, siirr?"

The man grinned. "Stand up."

She did as she was told.

He walked up to her and looked her up and down, then grabbed onto the ribbon that was holding the top part of the neck up. "Well first of all, this is the wrong color." He said, untying it. "I'll have to get rid of it."

Samsung nodded.

.

Sora ran quickly down the hall. "Shit, shit, shit, Shit, SHIT!" She cried, her feet pounding on the metallic floor. _'Why, why, WHY am I always late?!!'_ She screamed in her mind, her heart beating in her chest, trying to catch up to her body. Her syotacnomatry class had started twenty minuets ago, and the professor was not a friendly man. She didn't like the guy at all. He was mean, but smart, and always knew when someone was lying. She didn't know how he did it, but he did.

Out of breath, but making good time, she turned a corner-

And bumped into what felt like a brick wall.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

Sora opened her eyes to see ice-blue ones staring back at her. "Sorry!" She said, after she paused for a moment to study his eyes. They were so beautiful. They were the coolest shade of blue she had ever seen. Like Ice. "I didn't mean to bump into you." His face was scrunched up, and his hair was blonde and spiked every which way, like he had just rolled out of his pod.

"Really? Could've fooled me." Ice-eyes said, standing up and brushing himself off.

Sora surprised at his response, had to hold back the urge to smack him. She closed her eyes and slowly counted to three to get her anger under control. When she opened them, a hand was in her face.

"Well?" The guy said, offering his hand as help. "Are you gunna sit there all day, or let me help you up?"

"Uh... Thanks..." Sora said, stunned.

There was someone standing next to the guy with ice blue eyes. His hair was spiky also, but brown, and he wore large goggles on his head as if he thought it was cool to do so. He narrowed his eyes at Sora. "Watch where you're going, girl."

"What?!" Sora's eyes widened. "Excuse me?!!"

Goggle-man snorted and ignored her. Instead of answering, he tapped Ice-eyes on the shoulder. "Yamato, let's get outta here. This damn hallway is too crowded." And with that, he stomped off in the opposite direction, leaving Sora gapping after him.

Ice-eyes, who's name she could only assume was Yamato, turned to Sora and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Tai. He's not usually this much of an..." He paused, searching for the right word.

"Ass?" Sora said helpfully.

Yamato laughed a short, sharp laugh. "Good word. We had a meeting really early this morning and he's still a little grumpy."

"A little?"

Yamato smiled.

Sora had to hold in a gasp. Before, she had been concentrating solely on his facial features. But now, she looked him up and down. He was lean and slightly muscular, and he had this sort of I'm-so-cute-but-have-no-idea posture, and looked absolutely sexy. Sora could hardly believe the thoughts running though her head. She blushed and bit her lip, willing herself to say something smart or witty.

He beat her to it. "So, uh... Are you busy?"

Sora blinked, then looked down at her communicator watch and sighed. "Not really. I did have class, but I've missed half of it already, so....."

Yamato's smile widened. "Good. Lemmie talk to my friend. I'll buy you some coffee as an apology for running into you. Sound good?"

Sora blinked a few more times. Did this guy just ask her out? She nodded, grinning and blushing all at the same time. "Sounds great."

Yamato started after his friend, then turned and looked back at her. "Oh, by the way." He called down the hall. "I'm Yamato Ishida. What's your name?"

It was Sora's turn to smile. "Sora. Sora Takenouchi."

.

Hope you guys liked the….uh…. _revised_I version. I do!

Review, please. These chapters will be coming up fast, unless I don't get any.

Goddess InuYasha


End file.
